


Heaven

by everydayistuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas isn’t dead, Fix-It, M/M, One-Shot, also he can fly again, but it’s cannon death so, death by tetanus, do I tag this as major character death since Dean is dead?, have another fix-it fic because what was 15x20, i mean it’s a stupid way to die but yeah, they kiss, what do you mean dean winchester is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayistuesday/pseuds/everydayistuesday
Summary: Dean dies in the stupidest way possible and goes to Heaven. Or at least, what Bobby claims is Heaven. But something- rather, someone- is missing. Another fix-it fic because 15x20.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> And it’s another fix-it fic. I’ve written, like, three of these in the past two days. My sanity is no longer existent.

Of all the ways Dean thought he would go, being impaled by a rusty nail was not one of them. 

  
He had always assumed it would be with his heart ripped out on some werewolf hunt gone wrong, blood drained by some vamp, eaten alive by a ghoul. But here he was, a nail sticking into his back, after being shoved by a mimepire. 

Sam was standing in front of him, his brother was crying and trying to promise Dean it would be alright. But there was nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do. 

“Sam, I… I need you to promise me something,” Dean said, struggling to get the words out. “You don’t try to bring me back, okay?”

Sam shook his head stubbornly. “No. No, Dean-“

“It never… it never ends well. You go live a good life. Find Eileen. You two get out. Promise me… promise me, Sammy.” 

If Sam was out, he wouldn’t get hurt when Dean couldn’t do anything to help him. Sam had to get out-

Dean hated the way Sam’s voice trembled when he said “I promise.”

“Good.” He took a painful breath. It wouldn’t be long now. “That’s… that’s good. And… and if you ever see Jack again,” Dean said, trying not to sound desperate, “ask him to bring back Cas.” 

Besides Sam, that was the one thing Dean had been living for. Rescuing Cas. There were dozens of books spread across the floor in Dean’s room. He poured over them whenever they weren’t on a case. Looking for a way to rescue Cas, so he could tell him-

Dean’s next breath hurt worse than the last, and it was so tempting to give into the darkness around the edge of his vision. He didn’t. He just needed another minute.

“I will, Dean, I will.” 

“Alright. ‘M so… proud of you, Sammy. You’re the… the best little brother… ever.” Dean could barely keep his eyes open, but he met Sam’s. “Keep fighting… ya hear… ya hear me?” 

Sam made a choked noise when he tried to talk, then nodded. 

“Good,” Dean said. His eyes drifted closed. Maybe Jack would let him into Heaven. Then he could see Cas again, even if it was only in a memory. 

With that thought, Dean let himself go.

When his eyes opened again, he wasn’t in the barn. He was- he was outside the Roadhouse? 

The building was just like he’d remembered it before the fire. And on the porch-

“Bobby?” 

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing you here for a while,” Bobby said conversationally. 

“This isn’t a memory.” Heaven was supposed to be replaying your biggest hits. So if it wasn’t a memory, then he couldn’t be in Heaven.

Dean felt his back. There wasn’t a hole from where the nail had been. When he pulled his hand back, there wasn’t any blood. 

“Nope. It’s all one big Heaven now. Your kid fixed it,” Bobby explained. He took a swig from the flask he was holding, then pointed past Dean. “John and Mary live down that way. Rufus is a bit east. Ellen and Jo are here. Karen and I are down the road. Your car is even here. You’ve got the whole package, kid.” 

Dean nodded, but he didn’t smile. Maybe this was the whole package for Bobby, but not for him. Not without Cas.

Bobby seemed to sense Dean’s lack of excitement.

“Why don’t you take a drive,” he suggested. “Clear your head. We’ll all still be here whenever you get back.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded again. “Yeah. Thanks, Bobby.” 

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Later, idjit.” 

Dean walked around to the back of the Roadhouse, where Baby was parked. It was second nature to reach into his pocket and pull out the keys, then duck into the front seat. He turned the key and turned on the radio. 

_ Carry on my wayward son. There’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more. _

Dean almost smiled. Good music. He’d enjoy it more if-

  
He wasn’t going there. Nope. He  _ wasn’t _ going to think about Cas and the last time he had seen him and he definitely  _ wasn’t _ going to think about how it was his fault Cas died and there was  _ no way _ he was going to think about all the things he hadn’t said-

Dean focused on the never ending road ahead and drove. 

He didn’t know how long or how far he drove. He just drove. Drove away from everything. The only measurement of time he had was the songs that went by. 

A long time after Dean had lost count of how many songs had played, there was a sound next to him, like flapping wings. He hadn’t heard that since before the angel fell. Not since-

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean slammed on the brakes and turned. 

Cas was sitting next to him. His trench coat was slightly rumpled and his hair was messier than Dean remembered. The blue tie he was wearing was tied backwards. He was  _ here _ .

“Cas,” Dean breathed. He reached out almost tentatively and touched Cas’ shoulder. “You’re here. Jack brought you back.”

“Yes,” Cas said, almost unsurely. “When the Empty took me, it went into lockdown. It was nearly impossible for Jack to get me out, even with Amara’s help. That’s why it, uh, took so long.” 

Dean could tell he was nervous. Cas was evidently trying to keep his face impassive, but he wouldn’t meet Dean’s eyes. 

“Look at me, Cas. There’s, uh, there’s something I’ve gotta say.” 

“Dean, you don’t have to-“ 

  
“Yeah, I do. Man, you were gone before I could-“ Dean broke off. “You changed me too. I don’t know where I’d be if I didn’t know you.” 

“I assume you would still be in Hell,” Cas said. 

Dean huffed a laugh. “Probably. But Cas-“ He struggled to find the right words. “-I’m better because of you. You make me want to be better. And- shit, I’m sorry we-  _ I _ \- ever made you feel like that, like you were only around because you were useful. You deserve better. Because you’re- you’re  _ you _ , Cas, and- goddammit, I fucking love you, so much that it hurts, and you deserve better.”

  
Cas stared at him for a moment, then before he could say anything, Dean’s lips were on his. 

It was a sloppy kiss, but by far the best one Dean had ever had. 

When they broke apart, Dean’s brain short circuited, because  _ holy shit, he had just kissed Cas. And Cas had kissed back. It wasn’t one sided.  _

“I love you too,” he said when he could think again. “I love you too, and I’m sorry I couldn’t say it then, and-“

Cas cut him off with another kiss. “It’s okay, Dean. We have eternity.” 

Dean grinned against Cas’ lips. “Yeah. Yeah, we do.” He laughed. “Thank god for that nail.”

Cas pulled back a bit and squinted at him. “Why?”   
  


“Because,” Dean said, “I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

”You’re dead, Dean,” Cas said, deadpan.   
  


Yeah. This was Heaven.   
  


They leaned back in.


End file.
